dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:First official forum test
I haven't worked on the other forums, so please only use the Test Forum for now.--OtakuD50 23:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the "watercooler" forum has been renamed the "Chaos Gate" and is up and ready for use. BTW, I think I should rename something the BBS. I'm torn between changing the entire namespace from "Forum" to "BBS" or just renaming the Index the BBS.--OtakuD50 22:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Since he didn't address it here directly, Falcon At made the suggestion of "Canard" for the Help Desk. I respectfully disagree, as that name doesn't exactly scream out "help" to me. If I had to choose a guild it'd be Medic Union, but using a guild name doesn't seem right to me either. I'd go with Moon Tree too if it hadn't been for the end of Reminisce. I mildly considered the name "Reki! Coffee!" even if that made no sense to anyone but me. Then there was "Ask Tokuoka" which was thought up for no reason other than Tokuoka being the unofficial mascot of this wiki. Then that led me to "Ask Piros!" because that was an actual thing. And from Piros we of course end up with "Hot Passion." Or we could go with "Serpent of Lore," I guess. If there is enough interest I'm willing to add "Rumor's Mill" as a section designated specifically for rumors and theories, and "The Arena" for voting topics, but if there's no support I won't bother. By the way, still don't have any suggestions on a new feature.--OtakuD50 02:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Still working on the quotes....sure is tedious, but it's coming along.--Falcon At 03:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::We could make use of that randomizer and have a random image, or random youtube gameplay/cutscene/scene/bgm/ect feed. What I'd personally like would be a random song. Maybe compile the various trivia sections into a randomized triva thingy. There could be a featured forum topic or a featured image. There could be links to offical .hack//websites or to affiliates (despite this being the only frequently updated, accurate scorce that I know of). Maybe a section purely devoted to the release of .hack paraphilia that states (1) it's name, (2) it's media, and (3) it's projected release date.--Falcon At 05:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The problem with some of your media ideas is simply that we don't have the media uploaded. Obviously, we can't upload full songs either (though other wikis have samples). If I recall correctly, we do have some sort of code for streaming Youtube videos so we might do something with that. Banner ads to .hack communities & sites is a good idea I guess. Randomized trivia could be a good idea but I'd rather put that near the top... say, right under the spoiler tag?--OtakuD50 08:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::K. maybe I'll start a trivia database once I finish the quotes. I'm about two-thirds done.--Falcon At 14:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Forum Names Just a continuation of the above discussion. I figure I don't have to be as strict about the forum names / titles as long as there's a short description of the forum's function underneath. That said, here comes the suggestions: Help Desk This forum exists for contributors to ask questions & discuss problems with the wiki, which may include the lack of articles or broken tables. Possible names: *Canard *Ask Piros! *Moon Tree *Serpent of Lore *Sage Palace *The Key of the Twilight *Harald's Room *Tokuoka Time *CC Corp. Costumer Support--Falcon At 07:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) *Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field--Falcon At 00:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC) come to think of it, wouldn't renaming the help desk bew couter productive? If someone who's not a .hack lapdog needs help, how do they find it?--Falcon At 22:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :All I need to do is add an explainer under each of the forum names. It's not rocket science, but it helps if the forum name has some sort of implication towards its use.--OtakuD50 23:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Arena This forum exists primarily for voting topics. They can be important topics where collaborative projects can be decided, or they can be social topics. Clearly, there's only one real choice here. *Lumina Cloth Arena *Morrigu Palace Arena--Falcon At 07:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thus, the main factor here is whether or not to have an Arena. I'm leaning towards yes though. Test Forum I'm considering actually just moving the Test Forum into an "official" forum so we can continue to use it. *Junk Shop *Dr. Kepel's Lab *Net Slum News & Opinions A social topic dedicated to rumors, news, and theories. *Rumor's Mill *News Capture Other I just can't help but wonder if I'm forgetting something... How about splitting up the news and opinion into two distinct sections? --Falcon At 07:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :We could do that, but I'd need to expand the News section into including .hack//Wiki announcements. On another note, "Morrigu Palace?" WTF?--OtakuD50 20:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Morrigu is the name that Morganna was based off of. Morganna=god, thus the participants are forced to fight. Besides, Sage palace was taken. just trying to be original. --Falcon At 22:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I vote for Ask Piros, Arena, Net Slum, and News Capture. Kulaguy 02:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, were voting now? geez I'm slow. I vote Ask Piros (could've sworn it was "Ask Piroshi"), Demon Palace Arena, Net Slum, and Rumor's Mill.--Falcon At 03:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC)